


Your hands burn through my skin and you melt me like wax

by NoodlesAreGay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Could technically be seen as platonic??, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Just hugging, M/M, Music, Roman also has trouble reading social cues, Roman asks if he can touch Virgil and I think that is important, Roman calls Virgil Gigi, Roman has ADHD, Roman is Autistic, Roman legit loves him so much and would do anything for him, Roman writes songs, This has soft angst because Virgil does not think he should talk about his feelings, Together they are babies, Virgil also has insomnia, Virgil calls Roman Ro, Virgil does not believe he deserves love, Virgil has depression, Virgil has trouble with over-stimulation and wants to go nonverbal, Virgil is a singer, Virgil is autistic, Virgil needs to SLEEP, no kiss kiss, they are poor and are trying to make it in the world, this is a comfort fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlesAreGay/pseuds/NoodlesAreGay
Summary: “ So...What did you think Gigi? I added another bridge segment because I felt as if it did not have enough HUMPH you feel? ”, Roman questioned excitedly. Virgil managed to get out a lackluster response of “ Vibin’ ”./or two autistic babies showing their love for each other in their own wonderful way.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 51





	Your hands burn through my skin and you melt me like wax

Virgil was so fucked. Roman was looking at him with such hope for this new song and all Virgil could think about is when he can finally sleep. It has been such a long day and he could feel his brain trying to shut off and he felt like such a fucking piece of shit. Roman looked happy and proud of his recent work after it finished playing on the computer. _“ So...What did you think Gigi? I added another bridge segment because I felt as if it did not have enough HUMPH you feel? ”_ , Roman questioned excitedly. Virgil managed to get out a lackluster response of _“ It's vibin’ ”_. Roman then looked at Virgil with an expression he could not define as ‘good’. _“ You okay dude? You have been kinda off? “_ , asked Roman. _“ ~~I WANT TO FUCKING SCREAM~~ I’m just kinda tired. I did not sleep that well last night. “_, Virgil said quietly. That is partially true in fact most of the night he was sobbing hysterically while listening to his shitty ac machine making noises that made him believe that it was ready to explode in seconds but that’s not important. Roman reached over to Virgil’s hand hovering looking in his eyes asking permission to hold hands. Virgil felt like vomiting. This whole situation was sickeningly sweet. Roman looked at him with such love it was overwhelming. Virgil broke eye contact with Roman and looked at Roman’s hands instead, they looked warm, flushed with pink and red hues. That calmed him. Roman was still patiently waiting for disapproval or acceptance. Virgil pushed his hand up to finally feel the warmth, feel calm, feel home, that was Roman. Virgil stood up from his swivel chair to hug Roman and just feel warm. Roman wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back. _"It will be okay Gigi.”_ Virgil did not know when he started crying all he knew was he was tired, tired of people telling him what to be, tired of the deadlines for songs, tired of being worked down to the bone. _“ I love you, Virgil. Never forget that I am here for you, Gigi no matter how small you think the issue is or how big I will always be right there to help you. “_ Virgil tucked his head into Roman’s neck and mumbled something amongst the lines of _“ I love you a lot Ro. “_. Roman chuckled softly and Virgil could feel the vibrations and it made him feel better. Roman made him feel better. Roman and Virgil fell asleep hugging each other in a shitty goodwill swivel chair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making an au drabble series idk though. 
> 
> If anyone is interested send a comment my way like "very much adequate" 
> 
> Make sure you eat something!  
> Make sure to drink something!  
> Remember you are loved and we will get through this together!


End file.
